A Wolf's Mate
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: An Alphas daughter will do anything to protect her pack, including sacrificing herself to be the mate of a psychopath.
1. Invasion

Of course it had to be now! When all the male-wolves in the pack are out of the den. And, of course, the hunters came in a pack! Lord forbid it be a fair fight, but what did one have to expect from humans, mortals...they're all the same.

Kanashii, a cross between a werewolf and a husky, is standing in front of her father's pack of werewolves, growling at the humans that have come to kill them.

"Hey...is that a werewolf?" One of the humans asks, motioning toward her.

"You know...I'm not sure...looks an awful lot like a husky...sept the size." The other humans says.

"That's what I thought." The first human says. He tells his companion to stay and watch the pack while he walks out of the den. As soon as he walks out, Kanashii looks at her friend, Rubbalite. Who also is her cousin, and growls.  
><strong><br>*Get the pack out of here!*** Kanashii commands.  
><strong><br>*But, what about you?*** Rubbalite questions, looking at Kanashii with worry filled eyes.  
><strong><br>*I'll be fine. Just get everyone to safety until father gets back.*** Kanashii says, turning to look at the human. She stands up as straight as she can.  
><strong><br>*What are you planning?*** Rubbalite asks, looking at Kanashii with confused eyes.  
><strong><br>*Don't worry. I'm just going to distract him...err...them...*** Kanashii says with a wolfish grin on her face. Rubbalite nods, and turns to the rest of the pack.  
><strong><br>*All right everyone. This is what we're going to do...*** Rubbalite says. She explains to the rest of the pack, turns around, and nods to Kanashii, who nods back.  
><strong><br>*Hurry Rubbalite. Get everyone out of here.*** Kanashii says.

Just as the pack starts to move, Kanashii hears the human yelling.

"Oh no you don't!" The human yells as he takes a step toward the pack. Kanashii pounces on his chest, knocking him to the ground. She growls in his face, showing her fangs mere centimeters away from his nose. At the exact moment, the other human walks back into the den. When he sees Kanashii on top of his friend, he runs over to her, and pulls her off of him. He throws Kanashii up against the wall. As he went to help his friend up, he hears Kanashii's claws click against the den floor as she walks toward them again. They spin around, and look at her.

"What happened?" The human asks his friend.  
>"Well, the other werewolves were escaping, so I went toward them, and that." He points toward Kanashii. "Tackled me, and stopped me." He says.<p>

"Do you think we'll be able to catch her?" The other guy asks.

"If we have the slightest chance, we're going to have to work fast." The guy says with a sigh. They look back at Kanashii, only to see her walking toward the exit, her attention completely on the white wolf standing by the back entrance to the den. Kanashii looks at Rubbalite, and sneers.  
><strong><br>*Everyone's out. Hurry up, Kanashii!*** Rubbalite says, motioning for Kanashii to come.

***Coming.*** Kanashii says. As she gets closer to Rubbalite, a rope comes down around her neck. She stops dead in her tracks, and turns to lunge at the humans. As soon as she jumps, she feels another rope come around her neck. She jumps back to the ground, and suddenly, they toss a net on top of her.


	2. Meeting a Traitor

Kanashii's eyes go wide.

***Oh no!*** Kanashii says with horror as she backs up in a desperate attempt to get out, only to get ensnagged even deeper. She bares her fangs and tries to rip the net apart.

"Now would be a great time for you to use that tranq. gun of yours!" the second human says with a note of urgency to his voice.

"I'm working on it! Stop hounding me!" the first human says, loading the tranq. into the gun. He sighs as it clicks into place and aims his gun at Kanashii, and shoots. The tranq. dart hits her in the shoulder, soon followed by about six or seven more darts. Kanashii falls to her side, paralyzed, but not unconscious. She looks behind the two guys, only to see one of the pack's pups slowly crawling through the back entrance. She growls just as Rubbalite picks the pup up by the scruff of the neck. Rubbalite looks at her with sorrow filled eyes.

***You HAVE to get out of here, Rubbalite! Before they see you!*** Kanashii says, looking at Rubbalite with a serious look on her face.

***I can't just leave you!*** Rubbalite says with the pup in her mouth as she looks at Kanashii.

***You...have to.*** Kanashii says as she struggles to stay conscious before finally her mind goes blank. She lies on the ground, breathing deeply. Rubbalite glances at Kanashii one more time before running back through the back entrance with the pup.

***Be safe, Kanashii...*** Rubbalite says as she runs through the tunnels leading to where she left the rest of the pack.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is still unconscious and the two humans are walking toward her. The first human sits on her side as the other one puts a choker chain around her neck and another one on her muzzle.

"Do you mind going and getting the truck?" the first human says, looking at the second one with commanding eyes.

"All right." the second human says, walking out of the den. About five minutes later, a truck backs up to the entrance and the second human jumps out.

"Bring the stretcher here." the first human says, motioning toward the back of the truck. The second guy nods and opens the back of the truck. He goes inside it, and emerges a couple minutes later with a steel cart type thing. He rolls it over to the first guy and Kanashii. With a few grunts, they manage to get Kanashii up on the cart. They bring her into the back of the truck. "Okay, the worst is over." he says as they pretty much just throw her in a huge cage and lock it. They leave and climb in the front seat of the truck before driving away from the den.

A couple hours later, the humans are talking when they hear something coming from the back of the truck.

"What the hell!" the second human shouts, looking at the back of the cab with both horror and confusion in his eyes.

"It's just the wolf. It's waking up." the first human says in a voice that clearly says he's not worried at all.

"Oh, okay." the second human says as he sits back in his seat normally.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is slamming her body against the cage.

***Dammit! How did I get in this thing...not to mention, what the hell IS this thing?*** Kanashii shouts as she stops and takes a few breaths. She looks at her legs and watches them shake. She ignores the pain and launches herself against the bars again. She does this for a few more hours until she finally collapses to the ground from exhaustion. She sits like that until they stop. She hears the humans leave the cab, and lock it up. She closes her eyes until she hears the back open. She springs to her feet and starts growling.

"So what happened?" a new voice asks from outside the truck.

"Well...we were in the den when suddenly a wolf attacked us to allow the others time to escape." the first human says in a small voice.

"That so?" the new voice asks as he walks up to the cage. He watches as Kanashii growls at him. "Hm..." he turns to look at the first human. "Do you know if it's a female or male?" he questions.

"Not sure." the first human says, once again in a small voice.

"This one will work." the new person says as he looks at the first human with a look that clearly says 'leave'. He leaves, and the other person walks over to the cage. After he hears the door shut, he opens the door to the cage and steps back. "So tell me, my beauty. How much of a dominant are you in your pack?" he asks, looking pointedly at her. She growls at him, and takes a step forward, but when she goes to take another step, she winces when her body freezes.

"So you're not mated yet, huh?" the person asks. Kanashii growls, but when he turns to look into her eyes with his golden ones, she stops. He smiles and strips his clothing off. He jumps in the air, and transforms, landing in front of Kanashii in his wolf form.


	3. Claim

***You can't be a werewolf!*** Kanashii shouts in horror as she looks at his pitch-black fur with silver on his muzzle and the tip of his ears. She shakes her head in denial.

***Why not? You are.*** the wolf says with a grin.

***So what!*** Kanashii shouts before lying down on her belly when he turns an angry glare at her. She sees him lift the side of his lip over his left canine tooth.

***You must be pretty young, huh?*** he questions, looking at her with an understanding yet irritated look.

***Reason I would tell you?*** Kanashii demands, glaring at him. ***Who the hell are you, anyway?*** she demands, glaring at him.

***My name is Samuel.*** he says as he walks up to her and looks down at her. ***And because you now belong to me! I'm claiming you as my mate.*** he says. Kanashii jumps to her feet and runs toward the door. She slams into the door, and busts the lock, causing the door to fly open. She jumps out, and takes off running down the road. Samuel jumps out of the truck, and takes off running after her. ***Get back here!*** he shouts.

***NO!*** Kanashii shouts, only to fall to the ground when Samuel bites into her left leg. ***AH! Get OFF!*** she shouts. Samuel releases her.

***You brought this on yourself! You shouldn't have taken off!*** Samuel says, glaring down at her.

***GET AWAY FROM ME!*** Kanashii shouts, baring her fangs at him. She pushes herself up, ignoring her bad leg, and spins around to look him in the eyes. She looks in them for exactly three and a half seconds before looking away from him. ***How the hell do I get myself into all this shit!*** she demands.

***Just your luck, I guess.*** Samuel says, shrugging. Kanashii growls at him.

***Damn you!*** Kanashii shouts.

***Now, now. No need for that kind of language!*** Samuel says, shaking his head. He walks up to her, but just before he licks her face, she takes a step away from him. He gives her a very pissed look, causing her to go down on her belly. She cries out when the wound on her leg touches the dirty ground, and lays all the way down on her right side.

***Damn it hurts!*** Kanashii shouts, glaring at her left leg.

***Then change back.*** Samuel says, looking at her like it should be obvious.

***Forget that! I will not! The only time we go into human shape is when werewolves have to!*** Kanashii says, shaking her head.

***New moons, huh?*** Samuel says, looking at her with a strange look on his face. She closes her eyes, and nods her head. ***Well, that just won't do!*** he says. Kanashii opens her eyes, and lifts her head up in horror.

***You WOULDN'T!*** Kanashii says, looking at him with wide, horrified eyes. Samuel shows his canines in a wolfy grin.

***Oh...I think you'll find that I can, and I am!*** Samuel says as he stares intently at her. She shakes her head, and tries to stand up. Within the blink of an eye, Samuel is on top of her, growling. ***I COMMAND you to transform!*** he says while his stare bores into her. Kanashii cries out.

***NO!*** Kanashii shouts as she feels her body begin the transformation without her consent. When the transformation is complete, she looks up, only to see Samuel once again human. This time she actually takes the time to take in his baggy jeans and t-shirt, as well as his black hair and green eyes. She feels a cold wind run over her naked body. Once Samuel gets off her, and stands up, she pulls her legs up against her, and leans her face against her legs.


	4. A Pissed off Samuel is Dangerous

"Forgive me, father. I have went against your law." Kanashii says as tears fall down her face.

"Come on." Samuel says as he grabs Kanashii by the wrist, and pulls her to her feet. To his surprise, she doesn't have a problem with walking. He leads her into a steal building, and down a hallway with cages lining the walls. He stops about half way down the hallway, and leads her inside one of the cages before closing it, and leaving her there. She looks around the cage, only to see cement walls with a bed in one corner with a blanket and pillow sitting on it.

A week passes, and Kanashii is in a cage like she always is when Samuel isn't home. She is pacing around inside when she hears someone.

***Who is that? I don't recognize the voice...*** she says as her ears twitch in an attempt to get a better position to hear exactly what's going on. To her surprise, she actually doesn't know who the voice belongs to. She starts to growl when the cage door opens, before instantly stopping and dropping to her belly when Samuel walks into the cage.

"How is my beauty?" Samuel asks, looking at her with a grin on his face. She whines, causing his grin to grow.

***No!*** Kanashii shouts, shaking her head.

"You need breaking. So I brought someone in to do it for me." Samuel says, looking down at her intently.

***I'll never break!*** Kanashii vows, holding her head off the ground in an act of defiance.

"We'll see about that one." Samuel whispers into her ear as he kneels down next to her, and runs his hand down her back.

"Is this here?" the 'trainer' asks, looking at Kanashii with appraising eyes.

"Yeah, this is her." Samuel says as he stands back up.

"You wouldn't happen to know her full name, would you?" the 'trainer' asks, looking at Samuel with a serious look on his face. Samuel shakes his head.

"Sorry, Buxton but...no. She hasn't been here long enough for me to have figured that out." Samuel says, looking down at Kanashii for a moment before turning back to the Buxton. Buxton sets down a briefcase, and steps into the cage. "You might want to be on your guard. She's not the most friendly werewolf around." Samuel says, keeping an eye on Kanashii while he talks to Buxton.

"Don't worry about me." Buxton says as he looks Kanashii up and down before turning back to Samuel. "Will tomorrow be an okay day to start working with her?" he asks, looking at Samuel with a questioning gaze.

"Sure. Tomorrow'll be fine." Samuel says, nodding. With that, he leads Buxton out of the cage, and closes the door before locking it.

***Damn my luck!*** Kanashii shouts as soon as the door shuts.

***Kanashii, sweety, is that you?*** a voice asks inside her mind. Kanashii's head shoots up at the sound of the familiar voice.

***DADDY!*** Kanashii shouts, her eyes widening.

***Good! I'm glad you're all right!*** her father says with a sigh of relief.

***This place is horrible! Daddy! Can you come break me out?*** Kanashii asks as tears begin to fall down her face.

***Sorry, sweetheart. That's impossible.*** her father with a sad note to his voice. Kanashii's eyes widen in horror.

***It can't be!*** Kanashii shouts, shaking her head in denial. Suddenly, she's knocked backward, causing her to hit the wall from the mental strike. She whines as she hits the ground. ***OWWW!*** Kanashii shouts before getting to her feet, and shaking her fur out.

***You should know better than to telepathically talk to someone outside this building.*** Samuel says as he stalks toward her while baring his fangs and growling.

***Damn you!*** Kanashii shouts, baring her own fangs at him while growling as well. She jumps toward the bars of the cell. She hits them, and grabs a hold of one of the bars, biting down on it.

***ENOUGH!*** Samuel shouts after a couple minutes of Kanashii attacking the bars. She whimpers, and instantly goes down on her belly. He walks up next to her.

"Change back." Samuel commands. Kanashii merely looks at him and growls while baring her fangs once again.

***CHANGE BACK NOW!*** Samuel commands in a stern voice. Kanashii reluctantly changes back into human form. She looks up at him, and her eyes change to the red of her mother's pack.

"I despise you!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at him with her blood red eyes.

"You're going to despise me even more PLUS be in a shit load of pain if you don't revert your eyes." Samuel says in a stern and commanding voice. Kanashii takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them, they're back to their normal two colored with her right being green and her left being blue. "That's better." He says with a smile. Kanashii takes a step back as Samuel opens the door. He walks up to her, and grabs her arm.

"Get off!" Kanashii says while growling. Samuel just laughs, and drags her out the door. When he gets her almost to his bedroom, she bites down hard on his arm. She looks up at him with she hears growling, only to see his eyes golden.

"Let go of my arm, Kanashii." Samuel commands, still growling in anger.


	5. A Bitch in Heat

Kanashii releases his arm and looks at him.

"How do you know my name when I've never used it around you?" Kanashii demands, glaring at Samuel.

"I've known who you are since the moment I saw you." Samuel says with a grin as he looks down at her.

"But...how?" Kanashii questions, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your bitch of a mother was the only one in her pack that mated with a wolf from a different pack." Samuel says with a shrug as he scratches the back of his neck. Kanashii yelps when he grabs her, and digs his nails into her arm, causing little half-moon shaped cuts to appear and begin to bleed. Samuel opens the door to the room, and throws Kanashii across it until she hits the wall. "Now..." he says. Within an instant, he's in front of her, pinning her to the wall.

"No!" Kanashii shouts as she tries to dodge underneath Samuel's arm, but he pins her harder against the wall. She winces in pain, but is ignored. Samuel chuckles before focusing his golden eyes on hers and staring into them until she drops her gaze from his.

"Are you ready, bitch?" Samuel asks, grinning. Kanashii lets out a soft growl, but stops it soon after it starts when she realizes whom she's with. When Samuel talks again, his voice is full of an evil smugness. "Are we a little touchy right now?" he asks in a mocking voice. Kanashii gaze comes up in a challenging gesture. He backs her up until she falls onto the bed. Samuel takes a step back as Kanashii transforms. When she's fully transformed, Samuel takes his clothes off and transforms himself. Once he does, Kanashii jumps off the bed, and attacks him. He easily jumps out of the way of the attack.

Around half an hour later, she's still trying to attack him. Meanwhile, her body is starting to rebel from it. A few minutes later, she finally drops to the ground, on her side, panting.

***Dammit! Why can't I attack you?*** Kanashii demands in a voice that's just leaking of irritation.

***Because you don't want to.*** Samuel says as he walks forward to stand in front of her. She looks up into his eyes before dropping her head back to the ground and continuing to pant. ***Nothing like the patience of a bitch in heat.*** he says with a grin.

***SHUT UP!*** Kanashii shouts, shaking her head. She sees Samuel smile again, and closes her eyes.

***No! I will not!*** Kanashii says, shaking her head.

***How long are you going to be able to resist?*** Samuel asks, looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

***However long it takes!*** Kanashii says, baring her fangs at him while growling. The growling gets louder and more dangerous when he goes to walk toward her. ***Stay away from me!*** Kanashii commands in a menacing voice.

***What would happen if I was to say no?*** Samuel asks, waiting to see what she will do.


	6. Kanashii's Heat

Kanashii growls and jumps at him once again. When she gets up by him, he latches his jaws onto her neck and she collapses onto the ground, whimpering.

***Do you want me to keep going?*** Samuel questions, still latched onto her neck. She doesn't answer. Which causes him to drop her, and stand on top of her with a paw on each side of her shoulders.

***Get off!*** Kanashii demands, glaring at him. She tries to push him off, but he growls in her face.

***I'll make you a deal.*** Samuel says in a completely business voice. Kanashii looks at him for a moment.

***What?*** she questions, looking at him with slight interest.

***If you can avoid me through the Moon Heat, then I'll let you go.*** Samuel says with a grin on his face. She's quiet for a moment, waiting for the catch.

***REALLY!*** she questions after none comes.

***Yes.*** Samuel says, nodding his head. She looks at him.

***What's the catch?*** Kanashii questions, somehow knowing that there was one even though he hadn't stated it yet.

***If you don't make it, then you agree to be my mate.*** Samuel says, sounding sure and confident. Kanashii's quiet before looking at him again.

***Fine.*** Kanashii says, nodding. She wriggles around underneath him for a few moments until she finally gives up and looks up at him before saying, ***mind getting up so I can move?*** With a smile, Samuel gets off her and transforms back into a human. ***I'll be going back now...*** she says as she turns around, and walks toward the door, still in her wolf shape. When she gets to the door, she turns around to look at Samuel. ***Do you mind?*** she questions with an irritated note to her voice.

"Mind what?" Samuel asks, looking at her with an innocent look on his face.

***Opening the door!*** Kanashii shouts, baring her fangs at him in irritation. Samuel walks over to the door, and opens it up. Once Kanashii has walked out the door, he shuts it, and walks over to the bed..

"I wonder when she'll try..." Samuel mutters as he scratches the back of his head. He laughs as he lies down and almost instantly falls asleep.

The next morning, Samuel wakes up to an alarm going off.

"What the hell happened now?" Samuel demands as he gets to his feet, and walks toward his door with an irritated look on his face from being woken up. When he opens it up, he sees a group of his human employees on the ground, dead, with their throats tore open. "So she finally revealed her wolf's senses." Samuel says with a sigh. He hears growling. When he turns around, he sees a shadow run past. "So it's a hunt you want, huh?" he questions no one in particular since the shadow is far away by now. He transforms into his wolf shape, and runs after Kanashii's scent until he comes to one of the larger rooms in his house. He sees her standing in the middle of the room, and takes a few steps forward.

***So, tell me. Have you accepted the Moon's call?*** Samuel asks, watching her intently.

***No! Well...I...I'm not...*** Kanashii stutters, trying to form a coherent thought through the mess of a fog that is her mind currently. He sees the confusion whirling around in her eyes.

***You don't have the slightest idea what happened, do you?*** Samuel asks, looking at her critically. The confusion disappears, and is replaced by the wolf's needs. ***I know you couldn't stay away from me for long.*** Samuel says as he watches her. It sees as if the wolf within Kanashii is trying to preen for the wolf part was that his wolf was answering.

_^No! I cannot accept him as my mate! The deal!^_ Kanashii internally shouts as she tries to regain her will.

_^Forget the deal! He's the perfect mate!^_ the wolf within Kanashii says as she purrs in satisfaction at having found a decent mate.

_^How do you figure?^_ Kanashii demands in outrage. The wolf snorts at Kanashii's naïve question.

_^He's strong. Not to mention dominant!^_ the wolf says in a voice as if she's talking to a pup.

_^Who cares if he's dominant? There are a lot of dominants, and I don't see you going after any of those!^_ Kanashii demands, attempting to prove a point before the wolf does something she'll regret.

_^You will understand when you accept him.^_ the wolf says in a 'that's-final' voice.

_^I shall do no such thing!^_ Kanashii shouts, turning away from the wolf. The wolf within her launches at the human part, pinning her to the ground.

_^Just wait and see, and don't worry, I shall not go against the deal.^_ the wolf part of her says, grinning down at her. The human half is silent, trying to puzzle through all the wolf said.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is circling Samuel. He is watching her with a grin.

***When exactly are you planning on stopping that?*** he questions, never loosing the grin on his face. He steps toward her, but stops when he hears her growl. He looks puzzled at this.

_^Don't worry. She's merely inspecting you. Natural for a bitch during her time.^_ the wolf part of Samuel says with a chuckle at his other halves confusion.

_^Oh, all right.^_ the human half says with a sigh of relief.


	7. Mating Dance

Samuel stands up straight, and watches as she continues circling him. Twenty minutes later, Samuel is confused about how it's taken so long.

_^How much longer is this going to take?^_ the human half of Samuel asks the wolf half.

_^Shouldn't be too long now. To tell the truth, I've never heard of it lasting this long^_ the wolf half of Samuel says with a shrug in his voice.

_^So then-^_ the human half of Samuel says before being stopped mid thought by Kanashii launching herself at him. He sidesteps her and grins. ***So, you've accepted.* **Samuel says with a wolfish grin. Kanashii growls, but lowers her head and tucks her tail. She looks up at him as she slowly lowers to the ground and rolls over onto her back. She whines with anticipation.

_^Congratulations. You have won us a mate.^ _the wolf half of Samuel says with a chuckle to its voice. Samuel walks toward her and sticks his nose in the fur on her neck. She rolls over onto her stomach, and licks his nose. He smiles.

***Are you ready to become all mine?*** Samuel questions, excitement coursing through his veins at an alarming speed. Kanashii looks at him and smiles.

***I'll make you a deal.* **Kanashii says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

***What?*** Samuel asks, grinning from ear to ear.

***Well…..*** Kanashii says as she stands up and looks at Samuel. She then takes off running. ***Catch me, and I will be!* **She says in a completely serious voice. Samuel stands there, completely shocked.

_^Um….is this normal?^ _the human half of Samuel questions. The wolf chuckles.

_^Yes. She's not completely under the moon's calling yet. That and the fact that that is no longer the wolf's consciousness, but the girls. That is probably her true self.^ _the wolf half of Samuel says with a serious tone.

_^Ah. I see.^ _the human half of Samuel says as a grin slowly covers his face and he runs after her. He runs through the hall until he can't see her anymore, than stops and looks around. He suddenly feels something wet hit his nose. When he looks up, he sees her sitting on one of the large window ceils looking down at him with a grin on her face. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she pants. ***What are you doing up there?* **

***I was watching you. Now, I'd have to say, I'm inspecting just how much you are-*** she stops suddenly, and jumps down off the window.

***What's wrong?*** Samuel questions. Kanashii whines as she looks at the doorway. When he looks there, he sees the human he had hired holding a box. When he looks closer at the box, he sees that it holds some sort of crystal. He looks back at Kanashii, only to see her shaking her head from side to side. ***What is that crystal?*** he demands, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

***It's a rare stone that can only be found in the heart of a wolf pack.*** Kanashii says with a sad note to her voice.

***The….alpha?!*** Samuel says, eyes widening in horror and surprise.

***Yes. It is meant to be a part of them. And that crystal belongs to my mother's pack.*** Kanashii explains before whining once more when the man points the crystal toward her. Samuel turns to look at the crystal, and growls. He transforms into his human shape, and looks at the human in the eyes.

"Where did you get that jewel, Kane!" Samuel demands, taking a threatening step toward the human.

"Picked it up in my travels up north." Kane says with a shrug. Kanashii growls before jumping at Kane, intent to kill. Only to be caught by Samuel, mid-jump. She looks at him, and he sees tears flowing down her face.

"Your grandfather was alpha, wasn't he?" Samuel asks in a light voice. Kanashii closes her eyes and nods her head yes. "Stay here." Samuel commands as he sets her down, and looks Kane in the eye. "What happened to the wolf that was carrying that?" Samuel demands, eyes narrowing.

"Why, he's dead of course!" Kane says with a grin, completely oblivious to everything around him. Kanashii growls, and Samuel looks back at her with a pissed off look.

***Just stay CALM! He's trying to rile you up.*** Samuel commands.

***Well, it's working!*** Kanashii says, baring her teeth at him with a growl. Samuel growls and Kanashii lies down on her stomach, and puts her head down on the ground between her paws.

"Yeah, keep your bitch of a mate under control." Kane says, a malicious grin on his face. Samuel turns his head toward Kae. He growls and narrows his golden eyes.


	8. Epilogue

"You will NOT talk about my mate that way!" Samuel says, eyes narrowed as he glares at Kane.

"Look, you hired me to do a job. Do you want me to do it or not?" Kane demands, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation.

"Why did you really come here?" Samuel questions, suddenly growing suspicious. Kane grins and shows off two canine teeth. "Who are you…werewolf?"

"My name is Kane Taroma, alpha of pack Saiyan." Kane says, standing up straight. Kanashii looks up at him at that.

"You belong to my mother's pack?" Kanashii says after she had transformed.

"Hahaha! You're joking, right?" Kane says, throwing his head back to laugh before turning to look at Kanashii with a grin on his face. Kanashii looks confused got a minute, then understanding dawns on her.

"What…what is Kane short for?" Kanashii demands, suddenly growing worried.

"Clever girl. You guessed it. My full name is Kanaya Taroma." Kane says, grinning. Samuel raises at eyebrow in surprise.

***Jealous one?*** Samuel questions, looking back at Kanashii in surprise.

***Yeah well…my aunt never was very good at choosing names.*** Kanashii says with a mental shrug. Samuel looks at her with horror.

***AUNT?!*** Samuel demands, looking at her with something akin to surprise. Kanashii sighs as she looks back at Kane.

"So…what is it that you want?" Kanashii demands, looking at Kane with narrowed eyes.

"To kill the next in line for the title." Kane says with a nonchalant shrug.

"Huh?" Samuel asks, looking at the two of them with clear confusion on his face. Kanashii smiles at him.

"Well, you see…The alphahood was supposed to pass to my mother since she is the older of my aunts, but to the fact that she died. The crown is supposed to be passed to me. My guess is that he is the temporary alpha until they were able to find me." Kanashii says in a voice that states how old news this is to her. Samuel looks shocked.

"So, you plan on killing her so that the crown will pass to you?" Samuel questions, turning to look at Kane with narrowed eyes. Kane merely smiles evilly.

"You guessed it." Kane says, nodding in approval. Samuel steps in front of Kanashii.

"I won't let you." Samuel says with all the force of an alpha wolf protecting its mate.

"My fight is not with you, wolf. So step aside and let me dear cousin fight her own battles!" Kane says, glaring at Samuel.

"NEVER!" Samuel says in an angry tone.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is standing behind Samuel, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Will the two of you STOP! I have no intention of becoming alpha of that blood thirst pack. You guys could all go out and drown yourselves for all I care!" Kanashii says with a growl in her voice. Both the males stop to look at her.

"But cuz! A whole pack!" Kane says, eyes wide with surprise. Kanashii looks at him, confused.

"Weren't you just threatening to KILL me?" Kanashii questions, eyes wide in confusion. Kane grins and steps toward the door.

"So long as you stay away from the pack. I do not care if you are alive." Kane says with a wave before he transforms and jumps out the window that was behind him. Suddenly, the whole building begins to shake.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Samuel shouts, eyes wide as he grasps the table to keep his balance. Kanashii's eyes go wide, and she transforms before running off toward the room that Kane had been using. Before she even makes it down the steps, Samuel's right next to her. ***What's wrong?*** he asks, worry in his voice as he runs next to her.

***Just a bad feeling. I'm not completely sure yet.*** Kanashii says. As soon as they get to the room, Kanashii throws the door open and runs inside. She instantly goes into attack mode when she sees all the blood and body parts lying all over the room. She ignores it and walks toward the briefcase sitting against the far wall. ***I was right.***

***About what?*** Samuel questions, looking at her in confusion. She walks over to it and quickly transforms into her human shape. She unlocks the briefcase, and opens to it reveal, ***A BOMB!*** Samuel shouts, eyes wide in horror as he watches the numbers slowly decrease on the small clock.

"Yep, and a pretty advanced one at that. I do not think I will be able to deactivate it though." Kanashii says with a sorrowful look on her face. He eyes grow wide when the clock begins to tick on the bomb. "Damn!" she shouts as she runs out of the room and out the door just in time. When she gets about five feet from the building, it explodes. She goes flying backward and suddenly slams up against something. When she looks up, she sighs with relief when she sees Samuel. "That was one of the more powerful ones." She says with a sigh. "He's gotten better." She says in a quiet voice. Samuel sets her on her feet, and pulls her up against him.

"Well, I guess we should try to find a new home." Samuel says with a resigned note to his voice as he looks at their destroyed home.

"I suppose….hey Sam?" Kanashii asks, looking up at him.

"What is it?" Samuel asks, looking at her with a sorrowful expression.

"Could we go to my pack? I really would like to see my father." Kanashii says in a timid voice. Samuel's quiet for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Very well." Samuel says. They both transform and run to the packs cave. Kanashii slowly enters the cave. Her father walks toward the two of them. Kanashii lies down on her belly and whines.

"How DARE you bring a lone-wolf to the cave!" her father shouts, aggression clear on his face.

***But father! He's my mate…*** Kanashii says in a soft voice that pleads for understanding. Her father goes quiet for a moment before turning to Samuel.

"So you are her choice." Her father says, looking Samuel's wolf form up and down with inspecting eyes.

***Yes.*** Samuel says, standing proudly. Her father circles around him a few times, inspecting him. When he finishes, he turns to Kanashii.

"He is strongly built. I understand your choice." Her father says with a nod. He walks away from the two of them. Samuel looks at Kanashii in confusion when he had gotten a good distance away from the two of them.

***That was….interesting….*** Samuel says with confused eyes. Kanashii smiles before running up to him. She nips his nose.

***Come and get me, if you can.*** Kanashii says as she turns and runs away from him. He smiles and runs out of the cave after her.


End file.
